Orange Riding Hood
by Yui Kagamine
Summary: Rin Kagamine baru saja berulangtahun yang ke-15. Ketika ia akan mwngunjungi neneknya, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda di hutan. Siapakah pemuda itu? Mind to RnR ;D ?


Yui: Yui's here :3

Len: Kali ini apa lagi? Aku jadi pangerannya Rin lagi kan? *peluk Rin*

Rin: L-Len!

Yui: Iaa Len, hehe. Tolong dong Disclaimernya :3

Rin & Len: Haii ~

Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan character di dalam fic ini punya Crypton, Yamaha, dan yang bersangkutan

Warning: aneh, OOC, gaje X3

* * *

><p>Enjoy ~<p>

Di suatu tempat yang jauh disana… Hiduplah seorang gadis dengan kakaknya di sebuah hutan yang luas. Sang gadis sering bermain ke rumah neneknya yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, walaupun masih di dalam hutan. Sang kakak adalah seorang pemburu, ia berburu hewan dan menjualnya di pasar yang ada di desa dekat hutan itu. Mereka hidup tentram, sampai suatu hari, ketika sang gadis berusia 15 tahun…

"Otanjobi omedetou, Rin-chan…" kata sang kakak pada gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Arigatou, Kaito-niisan… Eh, aku mau ke rumah nenek dulu yah?" kata Rin sambil mengambil keranjang mungilnya dari atas meja. Keranjang itu akan diisinya dengan buah dan bunga yang ditemuinya disepanjang perjalanan yang sedikit melelahkan.

"Eh, Rin… Niisan dengar ada serigala yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sini, hati-hati yah…" kata pemuda berambut biru terang itu.

"Eh? Serigala? Ok Kaito-nii, aku akan berhati-hati… Ittekimasu ~" kata Rin, lalu menutup pintu.

Rin paling suka mampir di hamparan bunga yang luas, di pertengahan perjalanannya menuju rumah neneknya. Ia akan memetik berbagai macam bunga bersama teman-teman kecilnya; kelinci, tupai, burung-burung. Tak jarang pula ia lupa akan tujuan aslinya: ke rumah neneknya. Hari itu, kembali ia memetik bunga-bunga, dan berbicara dengan teman kecilnya seakan-akan ia mengerti bahasa hewan. Tiba-tiba, teman kecilnya itu panic, dan meninggalkan Rin sendirian di hamparan bunga yang luas.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?" panggil Rin. Namun, mereka tetap berlari, hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat karena hutan yang lumayan lebat. Penasaran akan apa yang ditakuti teman kecilnya, ia menoleh ke belakang, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok anak lelaki berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan entah mengapa dirinya merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Hey," panggil pemuda itu, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Memetik bunga, mau kuberikan pada nenekku." Jawab Rin. "Eh, siapa kamu? Aku tak pernah melihatmu disekitar sini."

"Namaku Len Okami, seorang pengembara." Kata pemuda bernama Len dengan tersenyum.

"Ohh, pengembara…"

"Yah, aku berkemah disekitar sini, mungkin beberapa hari, atau minggu."

Entah kenapa Rin senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum pada Len.

"Kalau begitu siapa kamu?"

"Ah iya, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Rin Kagamine, aku tinggal di sana dengan kakakku." Rin menunjuk arah rumahnya.

"Kakak? Bukankah bunga itu akan kau berikan pada nenekmu?" Len menunjuk keranjang Rin yang sekarang penuh berisi bunga.

"Ah, aku baru saja ingin ke rumah nenekku, ia tinggal di rumah yang berbeda dengan kami."

"Oh, baiklah, selamat jalan, sampai ketemu." Len tersenyum.

"Yah, sampai nanti…" Rin berjalan melewati Len, dan menuju rumah neneknya. Apapun yang terjadi, Rin merasa ia tidak mempercayainya. Biasanya ia berjalan ditemani teman-teman kecilnya, dan kali ini tidak ada sama sekali. 'Mungkinkah ini karena Okami-san?' pikirnya, 'tapi sepertinya ia anak yang baik…'

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah neneknya…

Rin mengetuk pintu rumah itu. "Obaa-san… ini aku Rin-chan."

"Masuklah Rin, tidak dikunci…" jawab suara di balik pintu.

Rin membuka pintu itu, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Neneknya sedang duduk di kursi malas kesukaannya dekat perapian. Rambut biru panjangnya masih terlihat berkilau walaupun sudah berumur. Diletakkannya bunga yang ia petik tadi di vas bunga di atas meja makan.

"kenapa lama sekali Rin? Biasanya sebelum siang kau sudah sampai di sini?"

"Ah, anoo, Miku-baa-san tadi aku keasikan bermain dengan teman-teman ku… dan juga seorang pengembara…"

"Oh, begitu…" Miku beranjak dari kursi malasnya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rin kembali menata bunga-bunganya di dalam vas bunga. Miku kembali dari kamarnya, tepat ketika Rin selesai menata bunga. Rin melihat suatu kain berwarna orange yang di pegang neneknya.

"Apa itu, Miku-baa?" Rin menunjuk ke kain yang dipegang Miku.

"Oh, ini hadiah untukmu. Otanjobi omedetou…" Miku menyerahkan kain itu kepada Rin.

"Tapi apa ini?" Rin melebarkan kain itu, 'ini bukan baju, bukan rok juga…' pikirnya.

"Itu kerudung…" kata Miku yang kembali duduk di kursi malasnya, "itu baa-san pakai ketika masih muda dulu, kerudung penolak bala. Baa-san membuat kain itu menjadi berwarna orange, warna kesukaanmu bukan?"

Rin tersenyum geli, "penolak bala? Apa ini bisa menghindarkanku dari bahaya?" ia pun memakainya dengan senang hati.

"Yah, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi baa-san dulu pernah terhindar dari hewan buas…" Miku tersenyum, "Apa kau lelah di perjalanan tadi, Rin-chan?"

"Tidak… Baa-san mau makan apa? Rin buatkan…" Rin bergerak menuju dapur, mengambil celemek yang tergantung di sana dan memakainya.

"Seperti biasa saja, Rin-chan… Sup Negi!"

"Hai.. hai…" Rin _sweatdrop_.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, menceritakan segala sesuatu yang dialaminya sejak ia terakhir datang ke rumah neneknya sambil membuat kue, tak terasa sore pun sudah datang. Kalau biasanya sudah sore seperti itu dan ia belum pulang, ia akan menginap di rumah neneknya. Namun hari itu, Rin merasa kalau ia harus membuktikan keampuhan kerudung penolak bala barunya.

"Rin pulang dulu yah, Miku-baa-san…" katanya setelah mencuci piring bekas membuat kue.

"Nee, biasanya kau menginap…" Miku memasang muka kecewa, ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi nanti Kaito-nii menunggu, hari ini ia tidak pergi bekerja." Katanya sambil mengambil keranjangnya.

"Ah, baiklah… Hati-hati di jalan…"

"Haii~"

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Miku, Rin menyadari sesosok orang yang tidak asing baginya sedang bersandar di pohon..

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya orang itu.

"Okami-san? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku…" Len berjalan menuju Rin, tangannya bergerak menuju kepala Rin. Rin pun segera menutup matanya, mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Len padanya. Len menyibakkan kerudung Rin, tapi benda itu masuh tergantung di leher Rin.

…..

…..

'Eh, tak terjadi apa-apa?' batin Rin. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, dan mendapati sosok Len yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

"Apa? Hanya merasa kerudung itu tidak cocok denganmu…" Ia pun tertawa, "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

Rin _blushing_. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu, kebetulan kemahku ada di dekat sini." Rin ber-ooh ria, "maukah kau ku antar pulang? Tidak aman kan bila berjalan sendiri, lagipula sudah mau malam."

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan Len pun menyodorkan tangannya. "Yuk!" Rin menggenggam tangan Len dan mereka pun berjalan.

"Hey lihat, bulannya bagus!" Rin menunjuk bulan di langit sana yang berbentuk bulat penuh."

"Yah, bulan purnama selalu bagus…" kata Len sambil tersenyum.

Di sepanjang jalan, Rin menceritakan apapun yang ditanya Len padanya; siapa kakaknya apa yang dilakukannya tadi dan sebagainya. Tak terasa, waktu benar-benar berjalan cepat, mereka telah sampai di hamparan bunga yang luas, tempat ia bertemu dengan Len tadi.

"Nee, Okami-san, sampai sini saja, rumahku sudah dekat kok."

"Panggil aku Len saja, Rin-chan…" Len menggenggam tangan Rin lebih kencang.

"I-Itai Len…" Rin menatap wajah Len dan ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Len yang tadi.

Len mendorong Rin sehingga ia terbaring di atas hamparan bunga, dan Len berada diatasnya. "Nee, Len, apa yang kau lakukan?" Rin melebarkan matanya, shock melihat sesuatu di kepala Len, "L-Len, a-apa itu di atas kepalamu?"

Masih memegang tangan Rin dengan satu tangannya, ia meraba sesuatu-di-atas-kepalanya itu. "Ini? Telingaku~ hehehe…"

"K-Kau kah serigala itu?"

"Serigala? Hmm.. mungkin juga…" Len menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "yang ku tahu, kau terlihat lezat, Rin…"

Rin merasa ia harus berteriak agar ia bisa selamat, tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar dan ia pun akhirnya hanya bisa meronta-ronta panik. Kekuatannya tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan Len, sehingga ia tak dapat lepas dari genggaman Len. Ia pun diam, tahu meronta-ronta takkanmembantunya. Air mata pun keluar dari mata Rin. Takut, hanya itu yang dipikirkannya. 'Penolak bala yah, tapi kenapa aku malah mendapat bahaya?' pikir Rin, mencoba menyalahkan kerudung itu karena bahaya yang dialaminya.

"Sudah melawannya? Nah, itadakimasu ~" Len menjilat air mata di wajah Rin yang sedang gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan kelinci, tupai dan hewan-hewan lainnya menubruk Len dari belakang, sehingga membuat Len terpental dan menubruk pohon. Rin segera berdiri, "Terima kasih, teman-teman!" lalu langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

BRAK!

Rin menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kencang, membuat Kaito yang sedang menikmati es krim rasa kopinya terkejut.

"Ada apa Rin? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu…"

"Ah tak apa, Kaito-nii…" kata Rin yang masih terengah-engah, 'apa benar aku tak apa-apa?'

"Eh, aku yakin kau ada apa-apa, lihat bajumu yang kotor itu…" Kaito menunjuk Rin.

"Ia kok tidak ada apa-apa… tadi hanya terjatuh…" Rin berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu masuk dan menguncinya, ia pun terbaring di ranjangnya, 'Kenapa aku jadi membela dia?' Rin mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor, lalu melepas kerudungnya, dan memeluk benda itu. 'Benar-benar penolak bala…' dan ia pun tertidur dengan memeluk kerudungnya itu.

.

.

Sementara itu, Len…

"Huh, di mana aku?" Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, yang dilihatnya hanyalah hamparan bunga yang luas. Ia pun mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya, tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menendang pohon dengan kerasnya. Len memegang kepalanya, "Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu sihh? Dasar bodoh!"

Lalu Len pun berjalan ke arah rumah Rin yang ditunjukkan oleh Rin tadi siang, 'semoga aku tak salah' batinnya.

.

.

Paginya…

Rin bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Kaito sedang berbicara dengan seorang… 'Eh, orang lain? Dan suara ini….' Rin mendapati Len ada di sana, sedang duduk di tempat duduk sebelah Kaito. "Len Okami, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah Rin, sudah bangun? Dan, apa kau kenal orang itu? Katanya ia ingin meminta maaf kepadamu." Kata Kaito yang telah bersiap-siap.

"tapi tapi…."

"Kaito-nii pergi dulu yah ~ sudah mau telat ini, hehe…"

"ke mana?"

"Ke perkumpulan para pemburu, sudah yah…" kata Kaito yang pada saat itu sudah ada di depan pintu.

Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Rin mundur dari tempatnya beberapa langkah. "M-mau apa kau, Len Okami…?"

"Sesuai yang dikatakan kakakmu, aku datang untuk meminta maaf…"

"Yah, maaf untuk apa?"

"Kejadian semalam…." Len menatap lantai rumah. "Habisnya ketika bulan purnama seperti kemarin, aku bisa jadi tak terkendali seperti itu," Len berdehem, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Rin shock, mungkin seperti cerita yang pernah ia dengar dari neneknya, manusia-setengah-serigala. Namun Rin benar-benar tidak menyangka makhluk gaib seperti itu benar-benar ada. 'Ku rasa aku harus mulai mempercayai hal gaib seperti itu… Kerudung penolak bala, manusia setengah serigala…'

"Jadi Rin, kemarin kau bilang kakakmu adalah pemburu, tapi kenapa ia tidak memburuku? Padahal aku ada didepannya tadi…"

Rin mencoba menatap wajah Len, dan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah yang khawatir, wajah yang sedih. "Yah aku bisa memaafkanmu, asal tidak terulang lagi… dan aku tidak menceritakan apapun kepada kakakku…"

Len langsung menerjang Rin layaknya seekor anjing yang kangen akan tuannya, seandainya ekornya keluar pun pasti sudah bergoyang-goyang.

"L-Len!" bentak Rin.

"Gomen ne… tapi aku senang…" kata Len, tersenyum…

"Nee?"

"Kalau Rin-chan tidak memberitahu bahwa aku adalah sesuatu yang dicarinya? Artinya Rin-chan suka denganku dong?"

Wajah Rin langsung merah, "b-baka!"

"Iyaa kann?" kata Len dengan _devilsmirk_-nya, lalu berdiri. Rin juga buru-buru berdiri. "Ee, Rin-chan, aku lapar…"

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Rin berjalan menuju dapur, "mau makan apa?"

Tanpa segan-segan, Len mengangkat Rin dengan _princess-style._ "Makan kau saja cukup," katanya sambil tertawa. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk keluar.

"B-baka! Turunkan akuu! Mau kemana kita?" kata Rin dengan paniknya sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hey, Rin, kalau seperti itu terus kau akan jatuh loh… Kita akan ke hamparan bunga yang kemarin ~"

"Uhh, terserahlah…" Rin yang takut jatuh pun diam, wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

* * *

><p>Yui: yahh sudah selesai… gimana ceritanya? Aneh y- *ditimpuk*<p>

Miku: Ehh author sarap, kenapa aku jadi nenek-nenek, hah?

Rin: dan kenapa Len harus jadi jahat begitu padaku… *hiks*

Len: *tampang polos* tapi aku senang kok Rin… walaupun harus mengalami nasib malang sebelumnya *hiks*

Yui: yah suka-suka aku dong X3 kalian kan tinggal ikuti saja naskahn- *ditimpuk round 2*… *pingsan*

Miku&Rin: huh, rasakan! *berjalan pergi*

Kaito: *geleng-geleng kepala* wanita memang mengerikan…

Len: mind to RnR ? ;D


End file.
